creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jesaja
History Jesaja discoverswas a very calm and methodical person, While a man who cares for the development and prosperity of the universe, Jesaja often questioned the worth of mortals, not trusting in their ability to handle conflict as they were prone to commence war in a repeated cycle and not understanding that mortal life was key to the prosperity of the universe. He also did not agree with how he could not be more directly involved in mortals' actions like police or the God. he is even shown to scoff at the idea that mortals can be trusted to handle important matters, let alone rival the might of him whom he viewed as the ultimate lifeform. Despite this, he acknowledged his lack of personal experience and was willing to diligently listen to his superiors and teacher's words, to which, he was a humble and a level-headed man with just goals, After meeting more and more people, however, his views radically changed and his distrustful nature towards mortals only grew. Annoyed at people's carefree attitude and lack of respect, his distaste for people not quelling the dangerous nature of mortals evolved to a radicalism-level. Shocked at how a mortal like could gain a power rivaling himself (and even obtain such power) and so recklessly challenge one, he came to sternly believe that mortal life by nature is evil. Once learning of the existence of Voodoo and realizing the potential power he could obtain from it, he fully gave into his dark desires, removing all semblance of compassion and patience to others as he threatened people's life for answers. Even more. When confronted about his plans by his therpist and learning about what his future intentions were causing such devastation in the parallel world., and so he had decided to run away to find While Jesaja is overjoyed to be finally free. He later runs into his girlfriend, she then seduces him and drugs him and has been embezzling for the mobsters and as part as cover-up, for killing her ex she hands him, over to a 8-men group of mobsters. The mobsters beats the boy brutally with a crowbar, and then leaves him in the warehouse with a time bomb. Jesaja try desperately to get out of the warehouse but is still inside as the bomb goes off. The police arrive too late to save him, and finds Jesaja's lifeless body in the rubble. A hostage lives just long enough to tell Batman that Jesaja died trying to protect them. The bodies are taken back for burial. Jesaja's death haunts people, and his spirit is given the power to possess any living being by a Hindu god named "Durga Devi," in order to search for his murderer and obtain justice. Powers and Abilities Demonic Physiology: Jesaja was a demon of uncertain classification who possessed a number of superhuman attributes: 4, to what extent all of his abilities reach are unknown but it is said that he rivals the demon lord Mephistopheles in terms of raw power. * Super Strength * Godlike Speed * Immeasurable Stamina * God-like Durability * Nature Manipulation: By his lonesome jesaja can manipulate the forces of the world to his whim. Jesaja has many abilities that would grant him dominion over the earth, sea and sky which he can impart upon the hosts of whom he possesses; e.i. making the earth crack open and swallow people or create impaling stalagmites, conjuring the weather to create and summon down lighting. He can also, through his proxy, expel a host of ravenous locusts which burn and consume the flesh and spirit of those their set upon from his mouth. * Magical Energy Manipulation: Jesaja possesses extensive knowledge of the supernatural and can harness mystic energies to achieve any number of mystical effects that he desires. Creating energy shields among other feats are at his disposal. * Size Manipulation * Godlike Reflexes * Teleportation * Immortality * Spiritual Enhancement: Jesaja is capable of increasing his powers by drawing strength from the faith of his worshippers.6 * Negative Energy Augmentation: The demon can further embolden himself by feeding on the negative energies of the world and its inhabitants. Evil actions, darker emotions, sinful intent the works; all of which serving to make him stronger than before. * Soul Consumption Empowerment: Through consuming the souls of other living entities Jesaja grows in power and menace. * Jesaja can use ranged attacks with his magical powers. ** Jesaja can fire continuous beams. ** Jesaja can turn invisible. ** Jesaja can use telekinesis. ** Jesaja can use mind control. ** Jesaja can pass through grates and digging tunnels. ** Jesaja can fly. ** Jesaja can use techno skill.